Legend of the Black Ashikabi Sage
by Rigbutter96
Summary: A plan hatched to ensure the survival of their bloodline leads a group of Shinobi to take drastic measures to save the youngest of them. Found by an unlikely parental figure, can Naruto set the birds free? Or will he be seduced by the wily charm of the several beauties that have somehow managed to catch his fancy?
1. From one to another

**AN: I've been kicking this idea around in my head for a while, and have been studying up on both series information and stories, as well as characters. Now, I have read a story written by death comes from the mist, and am very impressed. It inspired this, with some slight background changes for Naruto, as well as a slight side-story for the Elemental Nations. Also, I have four Sekirei who will definitely be paired with Naruto. He will have a total of five, but only four will be paired with him. I am changing some things regarding Sekirei, or more specifically, the First Generation Discipline Squad and how they are, as I understand, unable to have children.**

**Now, let us begin our quest for the waffles, and ramen.**

**Ramen Waffles?**

(Chapter 1)

"Kurokaze! Get the seals ready!"

"They are, Yamamoto!"

"Shit, they're almost here!"

"Raizen watch out!"

"Fuck! Where's Dalton when you need him!"

"Get ready Nagi, here the come!"

"Guys, we need to send him off, now!"

"**Sage Art:** **Five Elemental Inter-Dimensional Transportation of the Marching Gods!"**

(Izumo Inn)

Miya Asama was cooking dinner when a brilliant light shone outside, making her look up as a new energy signature appeared outside. She tensed slightly and stepped out onto the pateo, and her brown orbs widened at the sight of a light blue bundle laying beside a large green duffel bag. She approached the slightly moving bundle with caution, caution that was immediatly washed away at the sight of a small baby boy with snow white hair, sturring slightly as it slept.

She had seen babies before, in passing on the street or on the television, but she had never seen one so close. He was small, having the look of a newborn, but she definitely knew that no one had given birth in her garden. So why was he here? Looking at the bag, she carefully unzipped it and saw, first and foremost, a small, deatly folded piece of paper sitting on top of several rather large scrolls sitting next to a sheathed katana. Picking the note up, she began to read.

_"Dear reader,_

_Considering the fact that you are reading this, then that means that Little Naruto had arrived safely and securely in whatever dimension he has been sent to. We ask that you care for him, as if he had stayed here, in what we call the Elemental Nations, he most likely would have been either killed, abused, turned into a human weapon, and/or all three. He is the last of Four Great Clans, each of which he has gained very powerful bloodlines. We implore you to watch over him, and allow him to train in the techniques and abilities that we have sent with him._

_If you are wondering exactly why we have sent him, besides the three afformentioned reasons, it is because he was being hunted for his power. Our village, Konoha, had been in the middle of a civil war between two rival factions that wished to decide the fate of our village in two different ways. The first faction, what we have come to call the Loyalists, wish to keep our village peaceful and full of life, keeping the peace of the world and not starting pointless and idiotic wars. The other, what has become called ROOT, seek to enslave the village and seek to start wars all for the sake of starting wars._

_Naruto is, after this day, the last of us. We have used a very forbidden technique to send nhim here, one that is impossible to replicate or produce, and are no doubt deceased. We have sent Naruto to your dimension so he can restart our flawed, hate filled way of the Shinobi, making him our second-and last-chance._

_Signed, the Elemental Five- Yamamoto, Nagi, Raizen, Kurokaze, Dalton."_

Miya was looking at the letter with wide eyes as she processed the information it contained. She honestly didn't have a very hard time believing what was in the letter, considering that she was, for all intents and purposes, an alien. She gently picked the child-Naruto-up, and slung the bag over her shoulder. She could at least wait for Takehito to come home before she made a decision on whether or not to keep the baby.

She placed the bundle carefully on the couch of the living room, and went back to preparing dinner.

(Two Hours Later)

Takehito and Miya were at the MBI, garnering many looks as they walked side by side with Miya carrying a baby carrier that was currently filled with the white haired child that had, quite literally, appeared in their lives. They arrived only to be interuppted by the very annoying voice of Takehito's boss, Minaka. "Hey Takehito! Why ae you preparing an examination for a baby? Did Miya finally get knocked-up?!"

Takehito hid his annoyance well as he replied. "No. We found him in our garden and decided to see if he had any family."

He pricked a finger on the white haired childs hand, using a dulled needle so as to not hurt it, and put it into the scanner. After waiting the appropriate amount of time, he looked at the results, gasping at what he saw. The child had a natural body temperature of 106 degrees fahrenheit.

Not only that, but he had a reported naturally occurring energy scourge implanted within him, laying just above his bloodstream. His eyes had what appeared to be several genetic variant that seemed to effect his vision in different ways a well. His muscle and bones were several times thicker and denser, and his senses, as reported, were heightended to a severe degree.

This child was a geneticists dream, as he had not a single trace of being a Sekirei, and was one hundred percent human. This child, this impossible child, had superhuman abilities that shouldn't be possible for a human, and yet the screen and examination said that he was! This random baby, this child who had appeared out of nowhere, had to be one of the most amazing anomalies since the first discovery of the Sekirei only just a year ago.

"How is this possible?!" Miya asked, her eyes widened to a near impossible degree at what she was seeing. "I read the letter, but just assumed that it was a joke. Is it-is it possible that he is from another dimension?"

Takehito was gaping like a fish, trying to wrap his head around these readings, and was almost unable to answer his wife. "Maybe. After all, you are an alien."

Minaka was grinning as he babbled on about how this child would be the one to 'truly touch the face of the gods', excited at the prospect of adding him to the Sekirei Plan. "It seems that he can be an Ashikabi, too! Just imagine the fun things he'll be able to do! But, that leaves the question of what to do with the boy." Everyone looked at him and he continued, for once showing logic in his thought process. "We can't just let him roam free, and he is too valuable, and dangerous, to be left to an orphanage."

Miya got a glint in her eyes as her posture changed slightly, something that everyone there noticed. Takehito looked neutral on the outside, but inside he was smiling at his wife. They had talked about futue children, and it seemed that some deity out there had decided that now was the time for them to be gien such a blessing. "Well... we were the ones who found him. It would only be logical for Takehito and I to watch after him."

The conversation continued for a few moments before the baby awoke, looking at the world with curious dark purple eyes that had four centric rings surrounding the pupil, while a windmill like shuriken rotated slowly around. He burbled and his chubby little hands grasped out, tiny little fingers flexing.

Miya picked him back up and held him close to her rather impressive bust, cooing softly as she did. Takehito looked at the scene with happiness, glad he was able to help his wife find a measure of happiness in life.

(Timeskip- Four Years Later)

The years had passed by surprisingly fast for the small family, and they were content as they did. And while the added person to their family did cause some minor distress for them at first, them not knowing exactly what a child would need and haing to ask several scources, but they wouldn't have changed it for the world. Naruto Asama was the light of their lives, especially to Miya. The woman had been cold in the past, having little to no emotion, but as she spent more time with her son and husband, she had begun to more easily grasp the emotions that he escaped her grasp. For Takehito, the boy had been the thing that had allowed him to forget the anxiety of work, and come home to a smiling wife and child.

As for Naruto himself, he was such an energetic boy, always on the move and never slowing down. He was also incredibly intelligent, having grasped words early on at two. But, for the most part, he was just like any other child his age.

Now, at the age of four, he was walking through the park with his mother, looking in wonder at the world while wearing a black, longsleeved shirt, black pants and shoes, and a bright orange skarf. They had learned early on that if he wasn't allowed to have at least one orange thing in his outfit, he was prone to stripping bare butt naked, no matter where he was.

As they walked through the park, Miya was stopped by a very familiar voice called out to her. "Miya!" The purple haired beauty paused and looked back in time to see her old friend Kazehana walking up. The woman was incredibly beautiful, having long, raven colored hair that fell to her butt, and dark eyes. She wore a short, purple dress that had many holes situated tastefully around it. She was slightly inebriated, if her slight sway and the bottle of sake in her hand was anything to go by. "How have you been?"

Miya smiled as she gave a wave. "Never better, Kazehana."

Naruto looked up at the buxom raven haired woman that his mother seemed to know and hid slightly behind her legs as he did. His movement caught the eye of Kazehana and Miya explained to her just who he is. "Oh, how could I forget! Kazehana, this is Naruto, mine and Takehito's son. Naruto, this is Kazehana, an old friend of mine."

Kazehana looked with wide eyes at her old friend for a second before she sputtered. "W-What?! A kid?! How did this happen?!"

Miya looked at her before she gestured for her to follow, the woman doing as instructed, and the trio walked back to Izumo Inn in silence, excpet for Naruto who would periodically grin and run off to inspect something new, getting smiles from the two woman with him. After they had arrived, Miya had made tea for the adults and juice for Naruto, positioned said child in front of a cartoon, and sat in the dining room, she explained the events that transpired that made Naruto her son.

For her part, Kazehana refrained from asking questions until the story was over, and when it was, she could honestly say that she was shocked. To think that the kid was from another dimension entirely was simply mind blowing. As they conversed, Miya asked. "Do you inted to stay, Kazehana?"

Said woman chuckled sheepishly before she nodded. "Yeah, if that's alright with you?"

"It's fine. And Naruto seems to have taken a liking to you as well."

(One Year Later)

A five year old Naruto yawned as he got into his pajamas, ready for bed. His moom and dad were downstairs spending time together, and Kazehana had offered to read him a bedtime story. Having gotten ready, he waited aptiently for Kazehana to arrive, and when she sat down, he, for reasons his young mind couldn't comprehend, sat in her lap.

Kazehana's heart skipped a beat, then started to thump deeply in her chest as she started to feel warmer and warmer. Her heart fluttered as she looked at the white haired child in her lap, intrigued by his unique eyes as he peered at her in a curious fashion. She, on instinct, leaned down and gently pecked his lips illuminating his room as her wings appeared from her back, and she was winged.

For several moments, she sat there, gazing at an even more curious Naruto before Miya appeared, her face furious as her dreaded hannya mask appeared behind her. The wind Sekirei gulped as she held onto Naruto tighter, scared out of her wits. The Killing Intent radiating from the woman nearly made her heart stop, and if it hadn't been for the frantic cries of the boy in her arms, then she was sure that she would have died.

Naruto looked at his usually kind and caring mother in fear as he looked at the terrifying image of the demonic ask that had appeared beside her, but he seemed to sense Kazehana's fear as he looked pleadingly at his mother. "Mommy, stop! Please! Scaring her!"

That snapped Miya out of her rage and she quickly calmed heself as she looked at the terror filled visage of her son, held protectively by her old friend. She calmed herself and beckoned them to the dining room, intent on finding out just what had happened.

As they all sat around the table, Takehito and Miya on one side, Kazehana holding Naruto on the other. A tense silence filled the room as they all sat in silence until Takehito sighed. "So...Naruto winged you, huh?"

"Yes." Kazehana replied in a slow and calm voice, her eyes on a deceptively calm Miya.

"Well, what now?"

Miya was the one to speak up, her voice full of weariness and resignation. "There isn't a lot that we can do. right now, it is important for Kazehana to be near Naruto so that the bond made doesn't harm them. Right now, Naruto can feel everything Kazehana feels, and vice versa. It is essential for them to be near each other. But for now, let's all go to sleep and tomorrow, they can go to the park, and then we can come up with a plan."

(The Next Day- With Kazehana and Naruto at the park)

Naruto smiled happily as he and Kazehana walked through the park, both wearing their usual outfits. he didn't know what everyone was talking about, but he was happy that his new friend wasn't in trouble anymore by mommy. She was scary when she was angry.

Very scary.

He liked the park, and enjoyed playing here. He just loved spending time in the natural enviroment that was the wooded area of the park, and liked watching the leaves in the wind. The good times kept going until Kazehana froze and turned to see her old 'love' and Karasuba standing there, one with an insane grin, the other smirking at her.

Minaka walked forward, making Naruto back up, and stopped right in front of the boy. Looking at him, he grinned. "Congratulations Naruto Asama for being the First Ashikabi!" Naruto looked at the man and got scared, he didn't like the man, he was weird, and not in a good way. "Now, as you ae now officially a part of the Sekirei Plan, you must learn the rules!" Naruto was beginning to get even more scared, and Kazehana could feel his uneasiness through their bond. "First: You musn't tell anyone about the game!" The white haired boy felt something spark in him. "Second: You cannot attack other Ashikabi!" That spark grew as Naruto got even more scared, and he felt something _roaring _inside of him. "And thirdly: if your Sekirei loses, then they are deactivated forever, and you can never see them again!"

That made the roaring get even louder, and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a burning anger, a rage so great that it was nearly visible. For a breif instance, everything froze, before he screamed into the sky and a torrent of black colored flames burst forth from his mouth, making Minaka back away and lose his grin as the flames grew hotter and hotter, feeling as if the very sun was next to him. The flames calmed down soon enough, and Naruto collapsed from exhaustion, obviously tired from the sheer amount of power he had just released.

Lying there for a moment, the white haied child idly noted that Kazehana was by his side, worry evident in her eyes as he soon lost consciousness.

(MBI Labs- Three Hours later)

Naruto lay on a comfortable white bed as his parents and Sekirei spoke to a doctor/scientist who quickly explained what had happened. "From what we can tell, some sort of dam broke and he activated his naturally existing energy supply. From the information given to us by the scrolls that you let us examine, he has just awakened a 'bloodline' that has six stages. The first is the activation of his fire based abilities, the next water, after that lightning, then wind, earth after that, and finally what the scroll called the 'sixth element' that is reffered to as Yin and Yang. It does explain that the color of the activated element is rather important, and from what we can tell, the black flames mean he has what is called the 'power of Amaterasu', flames that can get as hot as the surface of the sun. His physiology is slightly strange, as it seems that his entire body is comprised of the flames themselves, and can regeneratte themselves (AN: Like Ace from One Piece). In his stomach is a core of flames so hot, that they could out heat the sun. We have no idea what to do other than let him get control over these abilities, as one of the writers of the scroll, Yamamoto, said that the flames have the potential to be lost control over and be dangerous. There are excersises he can do that will allow him to use them, and Yamamoto was kind enough to write some down."

They absorbed the information and all breathed sighs of relief as they all sat in the room and looked at the young boy that had somehow managed to appear one day and worm his way into their hearts.

This was just the beginning of the legend of the 'Black Ashikabi.'

**AN: I'm gonna end it there and do a Timeskip next chapter to when Naruto is 19. As for the Sekirei, here are the ones I am definitely going to give him:**

**Kazehana**

**Uzume**

**Haihane**

**Kusano**

**Akitsu**

**I am open to others, but I won't be adding Musubi, Homura, Tsukiumi, or Matsu. And Miya has been winged by Takehito, so she is out as well. And last but not least, Naruto will have shinobi skills, but will just have control over his rinnegan/sharingan hybrid doujusu, as well as control over what I like to call 'The Six sage Elements' bloodline. His last two bloodlines are a surprise, and yes, he does know the Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

**As for the events leading up to Naruto being sent to the Sekirei world, well, I have a set of prequal Omake bits that explain the history of the Elemental five, and one of them will be making an appearence later on in future chapters. Let's just say that Kazehana won't be the only wind user later on, and he will have Sekirei, and they will be the Lightning Twins.**

**Please enjoy this new story, and try not to be eaten by bears. Especially Sea Bears.**

**Here, have a safety circle.**


	2. A new age is coming

**AN: I am surprised at the amount of attention this has been given and have decided on the last two Sekirei to be added to the ones Naruto will have. They will be paired with him also. So, here is the Sekirei list in order of addition:**

**Kazehana**

**Haihane**

**Uzume**

**Akitsu**

**Kusano**

**Yume**

**Karasuba**

**If any of you have suggestions as to who should be replaced, please give a reason as well as a person.**

* * *

_"We were outnumbered on all sides. The camp had been surounded and we were running out of time. We hastily put the Sage Art seals in place and prepared the jutsu for action, but had no idea what our actions would cost us. Kurokaze was absorbed by the jutsu as well, and Kami only knows where the man was sent. Now, after an honorable sacrifice by Dalton, we have managed to escape to a small, unassuming village in the Land of Fire. We can only pray that our plan would work and our bloodline would flourish wherever Little Naruto and Kurokaze were sent to."_

_-Raizen, four days after Naruto was sent to the Sekirei world._

* * *

(Izumo Inn- Five Years after Kazehana was winged)

A figure wearing a black, hooded jacket, black cargo pants that were taped down and over a pair of black, hightop converse, and full, black gloves that had many intricate seals on them walked down the street, his white hair spiked as usual and his unique eyes hidden by a pair of circular, black rimmed wire glasses that hid his eyes from view. He had a back pack on that had half of a skateboard sticking out, and he was whistling a merry tune as he walked.

This was Naruto Asama, and he had just finished another day in the hellish nightmare that was Primary School. He honestly had no idea why he had to go, as he was years ahead of the other kids thanks to his learning and studying of the sealing arts sent by his birth family. He had known ever since he could use logic in his thought process that Takehito and Miya weren't his biological parents, but he had just said that it was fine.

They had raised him and cared for him all of his life, and he saw no reason to not love them like all children did their parents. He saw no reason to not love and care for them, and made that very clear to them.

His relationship with Kazehana had been different for the both of them, as he was still so young and didn't quite understand everything that went into sekirei and the Sekirei Plan. But, the woman had plenty of patience and had been there for him a lot. And while it was kind of awkward for a time, Naruto had gotten over the weirdness of the situation very fast.

He arrived back at the Izumo Inn and opened the door, slipping his shoes off and putting them in the designated area, he took his jacket off, revealing his dark orange shirt that had a black spiral in the center. He listened momentarily and heard several voices coming from the dining area and walked calmly towards at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets as he had a small smile on his face.

Entering, he saw his Mom, Dad, and Kazehana talking with a man that caught Naruto's attention fairly quickly. He had shaggy white hair that had a steel grey tinge to it, falling around his head in a disheveled fashion. He had yellow eyes that had a piercing quality to them as his eyes landed on the ten year old. He had on a plain black leather jacket and a white shit tucked ito a pair of black jeans. His face was angular and lean, devoid of any babyfat, and had a small patch of stubble on his chin. He looked to be around twenty two and had a rather lazy and emotionless face.

The man lazily waved. "Hey, you must be Naruto. Your parents have been telling me a lot of good things about you."

Naruto smirked as he shot his parents an amused look, a look that spoke of all the pranks he had pulled that somehow managed to lighten their day while making Minaka's harder at the same time. Seriously, how did a seven year old kid get a hold of a goat, several pounds of whale blubber, a russian hooker, several sets of leather BDSM outfits and chains, and put all of them in the mans office while he was taking a nap! "Well...in all honesty, I think that I've made their lives all the more interesting. I never got your name, by the way."

"My name is Kurokaze Kazeyaiba. I'm a new tenent in this Inn, and hope to get to know all of you very well."

"That's cool, but I've gotta o do some homework right now. It was a pleasure to meet you." Naruto gave a small bow as he walked from the room, Kazehana following to spend time with her Ashikabi. The name seemed familiar, but he just shrugged it off. Kurokaze was a rather common name nowdays, what with everyone trying to 'connect with the past' and all that crap.

Kuro sat and looked at the ceiling before he let a small smile appear on his emotionless face. _'Naruto...you certainly have grown, huh? It seems like only yesterday you were a small bundle, and I was an arrogant genin.'_

(Flashback)

_Kurokaze looked into his mothers room as he saw her laying in bed, sweat covering her brow as she held onto a small blue bundle. Life had been hard on their clan, and his older brothers had started to stop taking missions so as to stay closer to home, and by extension, their mother and new baby brother._

_He inched close to the bed and looked at his mother who managed a weak smile as she pushed the bundle closer to him. "Kurokaze, look at your new brother, Naruto. Isn't he just the sweetest thing?"_

_The young gening, barely just over the age of twelve, picked the bundle up carefully and examined his little brother. Smiling slighty, he looked at his mother who had become deadly serious. "Kuro-Kun, plese watch over him. He means so much to me. I can't stand the thought of him in pain."_

(End Flashback)

_'And in the end, I kept my promise. You found a family in this kind couple, and have begun the path of the shinobi. And when it comes time for you to face whatever the universe sends your way, I have no doubt that you will stand tall and survive, like a true elemental.'_

(Ten Years Later)

Naruto Asama was anything but an averrage twenty year old man. Besides the fact that he had a smoking hot girlfriend/Sekirei, he was also the first person in all of New Tokyo to graduate from college in just two years. Granted, he did go there just to get a degree in cooking and was a licsened chef, but still, it was pretty damn impressive.

He was currently walking in the North part of New Tokyo, heading towards a buidling to see if it was for sale so he might open a resturant nearby the Izumo Inn that he had spent most of his childhood in. For the last five years he had managed to balance his training in the shinobi arts, his schooling, and the Sekirei Plan, all the while managing to look good while doing it.

Naruto had grown, as all people do, into a fine and strapping young man, who had the body of a muscular swimmer, lean and strong. He was tall as well, standing at six feet and three inches, weighing around one hundred and eighty five pounds. He wore a white shirt under a black hooded jacket and a leather jacket over that, a red bandana tied around his right bicep. he had a pair of black jeans that were tied up from his ankle to mid-shin, while his black hightop converse were as well. His signature sunglasses were still on his face as he walked through the city, getting many females to stop and sigh lovingly at him, as well as his full black gloves with the seals on them.

He was in a more deserted area of the city when he heard the sounds of a fight. He followed them and came upon the sight of a rather buxom blonde woman standing over a girl around his age that had messy grey hair, some of which was tied back in a ponytail, most of her body covered in bandages, that covered by a rather tattered black kimono. She was very well endowed, as from just his first glance, he was able to make out that she had, at least, DD-Cup breasts. The remains of what he assumed were gauntlets covered her hands as she laid their, her eyes wide with fear as the blonde smirked down at her.

"Thou hast been beaten, vile creature. Now prepare for your death!"The blonde brought her hand up and a wave of water appeared. Before it could be sent and drown the woman, Naruto's voice resonated in their ears.

"Oi! Blonide, don't you know it's impolite to attack your opponent when their beaten and down?"

The blonde looked at him with rage as she snarled in hate. "This matter does not concern you, nave. Begone before I vanqush thee."

She sent the water and the grey haired woman, who squeezed her eyes shut. The woman heard what she thought was steam being made, and when she opened her eyes, the white haired man was standing over her, the blonde nowhere to be seen. The concern in his voice stirred something in her as she looked into his sunglasses, and her body began to heat up as her heart skipped a few beats. She knew what was happening. She had found her Ashikabi. "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she stood slowly, and when she was at her full height, she slowly walked towards the intriguing man. Before he cold speak, she kissed him and her wings appeared in a brilliant flash of light. Naruto raised his eyebrow at that, but merely returned the kiss. Soon afterwards, she leaned back and sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest. "My Ashikabi. I've found you at last."

"Not to be rude or anything, but, can you please tell me your name?"

"No. 106, Haihane. And now, your loyal Sekirei."

"Well Haihane, as much as I would like to keep talking here, I have an appointment with a Real Estate Agent concerning a potential future resturant. Come along if you want."

Haihane sweatdropped at the casual way he dealt with the situation. "You don't have any questions as to what just happened?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment and shrugged noncaringly. "Nope. Happened before."

"You have another Sekirei!?"

"Yes. We'll meet her later on. But right now, I have got to meet the Real Estate Agent! This cannot wait any longer!"

"But wait, how did you get rid of that blonde woman?"

"Scared her with fire."

"What does that even mean?"

"Later! Now come on!"

He dragged his new Sekirei with him as he made it in time, examining the building as he did. It was a singly story old restraunt that had a full service kitchen, a bar, and a large dining room. All in all, it was perfect. Naruto looked around and smiled at the sight of his future restraunt, excited at the prospect of actually owning this place.

Now all he had to do was go home and explain to Kazehana that she had a new sister.

(One explenation later)

Kazehana had been very understanding of the situation, and had even taken Haihane out to go shopping using the MBI's unlimited amount card. Naruto was at first worried at what his Mom and Dad would say, but they were accepting of it, and went back to doting on his six year old baby sister, Kagura.

Seeking out his friend and teacher, Naruto found the man in his room clipping at a bonzai tree serenly. Kurokaze had become something of a surrogate older brother to him, and had offered many great pieces of advice over the years. He hadn't change al that much over the years, other than the fact that he grew a goatee.

The man looked at him and smiled slighty. "I heard that you got a new Sekirei. Congratulations are in order."

"How did you know?"

"A shinobi never reveals his secrets."

"Seriosuly, how did you know?"

"Hmmm, I heard you explaining it to Kazehana."

"That explains it."

"By the way, I sensed you using your abilities earlier. Care to tell me why?"

"Just had to save Haihane from a rather angry and rude blonde Sekirei."

"So, you had an eventful day, huh?"

"Yeah. Found a good place for the restruant. It's perfect. Not too big. Not too little. Just perfect. And, Kazehana can run the bar, and you and haihane can... work for me!"

"Why would I want to work for a runt like you?"

"Cos' I'll pay you."

"A truly tempting offer."

"So will you do it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I have pride in myself. By degrading myself to the position of a simple servent, I make myself out to be subservient to others. You and I are shinobi. Warriors who bow to no one."

Naruto sighed at that. roughly fou years ago Kurokaze had admitted to himself being from the same dimension as he was, and had even helped train him faster using the Shadow Clones ability to memorize anything. "Still, if you ever need some petty cash, just tell me, okay?"

"Fine. Also, we have a new tennent. One Uzume, I think."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah. She's also a Sekirei."

"Joy."

"Gonna go meet her?"

"Sure."

As Naruto walked down the hall, he paused momentarily at how the last conversation was so...choppy. It was like they could get their points across with as littlespeaking as possible. walking down the hall, he stumbled upon a very attractive brunette girl wearing a purple shirt that had a star on it, capri jeans, and had her hair tied in a ponytail on one side. The girl blushed at the sight of Naruto, who smiled and nodded. "You must be Uzume. My names Naruto Asama."

"Yeah I am. It's been a pleasure, but I have to go!" She quickly left, her heart pounding slower and slower as an empty feeling permiated in her chest the farther away she got. She knew exactly what was happening, she had reacted to him.

Naruto watched her go with a raised eyebrow but simply brushed it off as he went to his room. Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of Kazehana and Haihane talking while trying on the various outfits that they had purchased while Naruto was conversing with Kurokaze.

Seeing him, they both jumped at him and wrapped him in a tight hug, pressing both of their impressive busts into him. Naruto, for his part, managed to hold in the nose bleed that threatened to burst forth from his nose, only managing o control it thanks to years of living with Kazehana and her dressing choices.

He gacve an internal cry as he begged whatever deity out there to please spare him the pain of having several Sekirei.

A small, blonde haired girl sneezed as she followed he armed guards to the putside world.

A light brown haired woman sneezed as she watched her adjustor come up to her with a perverted grin on his face.

Uzume sneezed as she roamed the streets, trying to find a way to get to Naruto.

A hooded woman sneezed as she sat on a tall building, looking at the city as she thought of her Ashikabi.

A grey haired woman sneezed as she walked down the halls of the MBI, shrugging as she did, and hoping for the chance to hunt for Sekirei in participation of the game.

Oh yes, Naruto's life was so going to get one hell of a twist.

**AN: And that wraps that up. Until next time. This next chapter is where the actual story begins, as Naruto is dragged into the sekirei Plan 100%, as well as he gets to meet Minato and Musubi.**


End file.
